Dawn X Zoey: Dawn's Confused Heart and Zoey's Decision
by Poke456
Summary: When Dawn saw Zoey's practice performance she dreamt and started having feelings for her but does Zoey feel the same way?


p style="text-align: left;"strongAfter Dawn left the Unova Region, she flew her way to Blackthorn City where the Wallace Cup awaited her! Dawn immediately checked herself into the Pokémon Center and began training for the Wallace Cup! As soon as she got out there she found Zoey training hard as well! Dawn watched her perform without being spotted as Zoey and her Pokémon showed a dazzling performance that made Dawn stunned! Zoey recalled her Pokémon back into their pokeballs and left the battlefield leaving Dawn more worried than ever about the Wallace Cup! Later that night Dawn was tossing and turning in her sleep mentioning Zoey over and over again! In the dream Dawn had she lost to Zoey in the Wallace Cup and she said, "It's okay Dawn at least you were close!" Dawn was down with tears in her eyes and Zoey washed away her tears, grabbed her hip and kissed Dawn on the lips making her freak out and everyone in the stadium laugh! Dawn woke up from that dream and exited outside for a brief moment! Dawn secretly says in her head, "What's happening to me? Ever since I saw Zoey's performance I can't get her outta of my head! Maybe my dream wasn't that I was afraid I'll lose to Zoey but rather I'm in love with Zoey but I'm too scared to tell her nor is what will everyone else think!" The day for the Wallace Cup was here as always Dawn struggles to keep her hair straight and Zoey brushes it for her making Dawn even more nervous around her! Zoey was the first one up and her Pokémon on stage is Glameow showing off a cat Pokémon withstanding the water and showing off it's fur with a shock wave the crowd went wild! The performances kept on coming till Dawn was finally up she used Piplup and filled everything around her with a Whirlpool and Bubble beam combo and finally freezing it with Ice Beam and drilling it with Drill Peck! The performance was decent and in the end Dawn and Zoey both made it to battle round! Later that night Zoey wanted to talk to Dawn! Dawn says, "Zoey is there something wrong?" Zoey says, "Well maybe that's something you should tell me!" Dawn acted nervous and said, "Uh what do you mean?" Zoey says, "Well you see Dawn you took a gamble today if Piplup's Drill Peck didn't drill through the ice you would've been terrible!" Dawn says, "So now you're questioning my performances?!" Zoey says, "What I'm saying is there something wrong? Because you're acting strange around me!" Dawn sighed and said, "Well you see last night I had this dream you and I were battling in the final round of the Wallace Cup and you won!" Zoey says, "So you've been acting nervous because you're afraid I'll beat you again!" Dawn says, "No because what you did after the battle!" Zoey says, "What did I said mean things to you?" Dawn says, "No it's not that!" Zoey says, "Then what is it?" Dawn blushed and said, "Well uh.." Dawn grabbed Zoey and kissed her on the lips! The kiss was off after a few seconds and Zoey was shocked! Dawn says, "Zoey I'm so sorry!" Zoey says, "No no I just need to be alone right now!" Zoey rushed out and Dawn says, "Zoey wait!" Zoey ran out looking so confused as if she feels like what's she suppose to do! The next day the battle rounds get under way Dawn and Zoey both battled their way to the final match! The night before the final match Dawn went to check on Zoey! Dawn forced her way into Zoey's room and she said, "Go away!" Dawn says, "Look Zoey can't we talk about this?" Zoey says, "No the final battle is tomorrow after this we go our separate ways!" Dawn says, "Zoey when I kissed you I was so confused like my dream wanted me to do something that I don't but I have to admit it I'm in love with you Zoey and I'll accept the truth after tomorrow!" Dawn ran off crying and Zoey looked a little worried thinking what to do in this situation! The day of the final battle of the Wallace Cup was here as Zoey calls out Glameow and Gallade while Dawn calls out Piplup and Togekiss! Dawn and Zoey equally matched opponents Gallade and Togekiss were unable to battle after Psycho-Cut and Sky attack collided! When Glameow used Thunderbolt on Piplup it used Drill Peck to drill it's way to attack and that's when Zoey saw Dawn's fierce determination! In the end Piplup failed to connect and was unable to battle! Zoey says, "It's okay Dawn you were so close!" Dawn was crying and secretly said, "This is just like my dream turned out!" Zoey wiped away her tears, grabbed her hips and kissed Dawn on the lips! The crowd was laughing as the kiss was off Zoey grabbed the mic and said, "Shame on all of you sure I kissed my opponent and she was a girl that doesn't make me more of a disgrace than each and everyone of us! I'm sure there are some of you in this crowd who has deep dark secrets wanting to be released and it's time I tell mine Dawn I love you!" Dawn grabbed the mic and said, "Zoey I love you too!" Dawn and Zoey hugged as the crowd awed them! Dawn and Zoey puckered their lips and kissed each other! After which Zoey was entitled the Wallace Cup Champion and has won the Aqua Ribbon! Dawn says, "So where are you off to?" Zoey says, "You know wherever you go!" Dawn says, "I don't get it why did you kiss me on stage and told the whole world you love me?" Zoey says, "Because I took what you said by heart and I realize that I'm truly have the same feelings for you too!" Dawn blushed and said, "Really?" Zoey says, "Really!" Dawn and Zoey kissed on the lips one more time but this time lasted longer than the others! The kiss was off and Dawn says, "I'm so happy we're going to be together!" Zoey says, "Me too you know there's a Pokémon Contest coming up in Goldenrod City care to.." Dawn says, "You bet I do!" Dawn and Zoey hold each other's hands as they head to Goldenrod City home of their first Pokémon Contest as a couple! The End!/strong/p 


End file.
